mowikifandomcom-20200213-history
Version 0.12.16.18
ADDITIONS & CHANGES ------ General: - The Gaul’Kor mine is now open. - The game master help petition system is now available at the Main Menu -> Help. - Some basic tutorials of how Mortal Online functions; is now available at the Main Menu -> Guide. - Game Masters now have a unique model to be easy to identify. - Added a cooldown timer for loot to avoid duping. You can now only open a loot bag every five(5) seconds. - Several spawners moved from node borders for optimization. - Added stat loss when Players Teleport to a Priest. AI & Mounts: - Taming system has now been remodeled and should now support a much more advanced development of future taming features. - Pets do now have feelings and a courage value that is used on different situations. The value increases if the tamer is close by and may decrease when facing foes and taking damaged. This is different on each creature, so you will have to learn in what way each creature handles its courage. - New pet command: Courage -> check your Pets current courage value - New pet command: Aggressive mindset -> sets the Players pet to be aggressive and attack anything it perceives. The pet will not attack its Friends, Tamer, Guild Members and NPCs. - Pets should now see its Owners Guild Members as friendly. - Pets will now stop following if its follow target dies. - Pets will now stop protecting if its protected target dies. - Pet follow speed handling has been tweaked. Taming Flag Changes: - Tamers and their Pets will no longer generate the Globally Allowed flag if attacking each other. - Pets to Guild Members should no longer generate the Globally Allowed flag if attacking Guild Members or their Pets. Art & Sound: - The Capital city of Tindrem can be seen in the northwest regions of Myrland. The city is NOT accessible. - More Terrain added in the northwest regions of Myrland. - Different sound modes have been added. Sounds will change depending on if you are alive, under water or in the Etherworld. - New capital music for Morin Khur implemented. - Reorganized music library for optimization. - Expanded ambience for Fabernum forest. - Etherworld Ambience added. - Under water sound effect added. - Added a priest beacon at the bottom of Gaul’Kor. - Dynamic grass added around Amaruk Nuur. Skills: - Added several new Material Lore skills; these skills allow Players to increase their knowledge about materials within Dendrology and Wildlife. - Material skills will now be needed for crafting and will affect the outcome of the items crafted. - Removed Attribute connections from all passive skills. - Added skill dependency for Refining. - Added skill gain for Refining. Crafting: - The interface for crafting weapons and armors has been updated; the materials are now drag and dropped into the windows. Also the lists should not contain shapes that you can't craft (other interfaces will be updated as soon as possible). - Attractor workbench in Gaul'Kor is re-added. UI: - Added functionality that will prevent UI windows from going off-screen. ------ BUG FIXES ------ General: - Books, Keys, House Plans and Workbench Plans are no longer stackable. - Fixed the "You regain consciousness." message. - Fixed loot-message typo. Combat: - Fixed the infinite sprint issue. - Fixed a major damage calculation error with Unarmed Combat. AI & Mounts: - Creatures that have fled should now return correctly to their initial position. - If loosing connection to the pet when making a taming attempt, Players will no longer seem to own the Pet or able to control it. Instead players will get a clear message that taming failed, and the Player is able to attempt taming the creature again. Skills & Attributes: - Skills should now get correctly adjusted skill limits when their parents are leveled down. - Several Books were incorrectly handling their prerequisites, this has been fixed. - You can no longer get a new Skill from a Book when you are already reading one. - Fixed book time calculations for clients, it should now be more accurate. - You can now correctly gain experience in Aggressive and Defensive stance. - Fixed the broken Meditation skill. - Fixed a bug that sometimes ignored offline time when you were reading books. - Fixed a bug where Players couldn’t rest if they were at full health when trying to rest to regain mana. - Fixed a bug where Players could Process and move at the same time. Crafting: - Attempting to craft something that you don't have the required skills for, will no longer cause the materials to be consumed. - Attractor Workbenches in Morin Khur should now be working. - You can now get Calx powder from Extraction. Art & Sound: - Fixed several graphical bugs in Myrland. UI: - Fixed certain UI calculation errors. - You can now chat while using the extraction UI. - You can now close the extraction UI. - You can now move the extraction UI. - The Snooping inventory will now have the cursor showing all the time instead of disappearing randomly. - Start Location Text no longer sticks out on the right side of the menu. - Empty slots will no longer display a tooltip in the Profile window. - Clicking the Spell book icon now works as intended. - Spelling Errors in the Spell book have been fixed. - Skill names will no longer overlap the progress bar. - Fixed a glitch at the Character Selection Screen where Players sometimes got the wrong camera angle. - Fixed a bug that caused the Banking window to hinder Targeting commands. - Fixed a bug that forced Players to restart the Character Creation process if the name was already taken. - Fixed a bug that prevented Players to reassign the toggle mouse button appropriately. - Fixed a bug that caused Characters with different capitalization in their names to not show the correct name at the Character selection screen. - Fixed a bug where the Book window ate up the Enter key when trying to chat or Tab when trying to target.